La linea carmesí
by angelique.ruthvenomoiga
Summary: Alguien ha aparecido en el patio trasero de Privet Drive y le ha regalado a Harry un pequeño y misterioso cuaderno negro indicandole que debe cuidar a la persona dentro de él, a muchos kilometros de alli Draco conoce a un invitado que le asegura venir del futuro para servir al futuro Lord Oscuro, uno aun mas poderoso que Voldemort.


Un cálido sol de verano se filtraba perezoso por lo amplios ventanales de la imponente mansión. La brillante luz del atardecer que se colaba por los vitrales del despacho se refractaba en pequeñas manchitas de luz que bailoteaban sobre el escritorio y arrancaban destellos sobre su largo y platinado cabello. Un suspiro de exasperación apenas perceptible escapó de sus labios mientras contemplaba fijamente el pequeño cuaderno negro frente a él.

Lucius Malfoy se hallaba en un dilema. Si bien hacía mucho tiempo había estado encantado por la muestra de confianza que su Señor había depositado sobre él al darle la custodia del pequeño librito, ahora con el correr del tiempo y los vertiginosos cambios ocurridos, la sola posesión del artefacto en si se volvía una peligrosa carga.

Al principio cuando el Señor Oscuro se lo entrego recalcándole el cuidado que debía tenerle había bullido en excitación imaginando los increíbles conocimientos que el pequeño volumen podría contener, su decepción fue apenas suprimida cuando se percato de que solo era un viejo diario maldito, para colmo ¡en blanco!. El pequeño y despreciable librito yacía solitario sobre su escritorio burlándose de él con su inocente apariencia.  
Después de que por un desafortunado accidente Draco lo había tomado del estante donde se encontraba, con tan buena o mala suerte que su amada Narcissa lo había visto y reconocido al instante.

No es que fuera muy difícil para cualquier mago medianamente decente el identificar el pequeño cuadernillo como una poderosa magia oscura.

Pero como era lógico su "dulce mujer" le había ordenado deshacerse del condenado cuadernito con un tono tan "dulce y suave" que le había hecho recordar porque su hermana Bellatrix era una condecorada mortífaga sirviendo en Azkaban. Después de murmurar algo sobre el triste destino de Draco al ser hijo único si su padre no se deshacía de la dichosa libreta antes de la cena, había procedido a tomar su cartera, su varita y a Draco antes de azotar la puerta y recalcar que más le valía que eso ya no estuviera cerca cuando regresara. No es que el mismo no se hubiera asustado un poco cuando se entero que su pequeño Draco había estado jugueteando con "eso"

Pero, en su no tan humilde opinión, Narcissa se estaba precipitando al querer deshacerse del diario por completo, tal vez el Lord Oscuro había sido destruido por el mocoso Potter, personalmente dudaba que algo tan simple como la muerte detuviera a su ambicioso señor de hacerse con el poder y si era este el caso él no podría simplemente deshacerse del molesto cuadernillo, además al ser un artefacto que exhalaba una poderosa y algo siniestra magia su sola posesión podía acarrearle innumerables problemas al apellido Malfoy.  
Dejarlo en casa donde Draco o Narcissa podrían encontrarlo de nuevo claramente no era una opción, entregarlo a Gringotts donde los duendes se darían cuenta de inmediato tampoco lo era. ¿Donde podría dejar la maldita cosa?

Un suave "plop"lo saco de sus frustraciones; mientras el pequeño elfo hablaba con una asustada vocecilla -Amo Lucius, el amo ministro de magia esta en el vestíbulo señor -  
¿Fudge? Tan inoportuno como siempre, si no fuera por su útil posición como ministro probablemente lo hechizaría hasta el olvido por importunarlo de esta manera; lo único provechoso de la situación era que el ministro tenia la perspicacia de un tronco y no notaria el diario ni aunque lo dejara sobre la mesa  
-... y el amo auror Moody, señor - Termino de gimotear el elfo retorciéndose las orejas y dándole al librito una mirada de verdadero terror.

Mierda, eso definitivamente complicaría las cosas, sin darle una segunda mirada al elfo ordeno que pasaran mientras colocaba el pequeño cuaderno en el estante tras de sí. Ni bien se hubo reclinado en su silla Fudge y Moody entraron a su despacho, el primero balbuceando la cháchara política de siempre y el segundo dirigiendo sus acostumbradas miradas llenas de recelo y paranoia a todo el despacho

-Ministro ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?- Ofreció Lucius en un tono de voz frio y monocorde. Maldiciendo internamente la segura nimiedad a la que debía la intromisión en sus asuntos.

A muchos kilómetros de Malfoy Manor en un pequeño suburbio de Surrey un pequeño niño de gafas redondas y maltratadas observaba con melancolía como se ocultaba el sol entre los matorrales del jardín, una sensación desconocida le oprimía el pecho de una manera casi dolorosa, mientras que una corriente eléctrica surcaba su piel con antelación.  
Si a sus escasos seis años Harry hubiera sabido cómo se denominaba aquel extraño sentimiento, se hubiera dado cuenta de que se hallaba realmente ansioso, como si estuviera contando los segundos anteriores a un evento inmenso y desconocido.

Cumpliendo su informulado deseo, una brillante luz de color violáceo lo tumbo al suelo. Mucho antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar al hecho de que la luz era solida y se encontraba sobre el manteniéndolo tumbado, una suave y fría mano se coloco en su boca suprimiendo un grito que ni siquiera el propio Harry pensó que daría. Suaves cabellos blancos se desparramaban sobre su rostro enmarcando por encima de él a un ser de una belleza sobrenatural y unos sorprendentemente fulgurantes ojos violeta.  
El extraño trato de brindarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue inquietar mas a Harry al mostrar unos filosos colmillos y un pequeño hilillo de sangre que se escapaba por entre la comisura de su boca, siguiendo el hilillo de sangre Harry se percató de que el extraño que estaba sentado casi a horcajadas sobre él y le cubría la boca con una mano, con la otra sostenía un pequeño cuaderno negro contra sus blancas ropas que poco a poco comenzaban a teñirse de un rojo escarlata.

-Shhh, tranquilo Harry. No he venido a hacerte daño... en realidad, creo que he venido a pedirte un favor- susurro el extraño con una voz teñida de dolor, haciendo una mueca aparto de su cuerpo la mano que sostenía el cuadernito y ejercía presión sobre la profunda herida en el pecho.

- ¿Ves esto Harry? Aquí dentro vive una persona muy especial. El es torpe, borde, tiene un mal carácter y un ego legendario, pero sé que en el fondo no es una mala persona, aunque parezca empeñado en demostrar lo opuesto- una pequeña sonrisa de anhelo escapo de entre los pálidos labios antes de retirar la mano que tapaba la boca de Harry.

Un millar de preguntas se agolparon en la mente del pequeño, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca el joven soltó un gemido de dolor y rodo sobre si para evitar caer sobre el niño

-¿Estás bien? - gimió Harry mientras contemplaba horrorizado la sangre que teñía el pecho del peliblanco y hacia amago de levantarse por ayuda.

-No Harry, no hay tiempo- susurro el joven mientras movía la mano y una de las piedras del jardín de tía Petunia acudía flotando hasta el, si Harry hubiera prestado un poco mas de atención se habría maravillado al ver como la piedra se transmutaba, dando paso a un hermoso frasquito de vidrio tallado. -Escucha con atención Harry, no debes beber más de tres gotas al año. Solo si estas herido, exhausto o ya no sabes que hacer, toma una. Sera suficiente para salvarte…- susurro con voz apagada mientras que, para horror y disgusto de Harry, procedía a morder con fuerza su muñeca y a llenar el frasquito con la sangre derramada.

Una vez que el pequeño frasco estuvo lleno hasta el borde procedió a sellarlo y se lo paso a Harry con manos temblorosas

-Escucha, no me queda mucho. Una vez que pase de aquí, bebe una gota, así sabrás que hacer con mi cuerpo y con el diario. Se fuerte Harry... ahora todo depende de ti- Exhalo el joven pesadamente antes de darle una tenue sonrisa y cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

Harry se quedo estático incapaz de procesar lo que había pasado, se quedo allí, de pie aferrando con fuerzas el pequeño frasco de cristal, ni siquiera supo cuando había comenzado a llorar, ni porque lo hacía, simplemente asumió que el motivo era que el extraño se había comportado de una forma sumamente amable con él y ahora ya no estaba más, entre lagrimas e hipidos Harry se maldijo por no haber preguntado su nombre o preguntarle porque le conocía.  
¿Habría sido algún familiar lejano que solo llego a despedirse? Ese fugaz pensamiento lo hizo llorar aun más. Una cálida sensación comenzó a recorrerlo desde la mano que aferraba el frasquito, casi sin pensarlo se llevo el vial a la boca y bebió. Una gota. El sabor lo sorprendió sobremanera había esperado el sabor metálico y desagradable de la sangre pero este nunca llego, en su lugar un agradable sabor inundo su boca llenándolo de un inexplicable sopor, incapaz de permanecer de pie, se desplomo sobre el césped y se abandono a la inconsciencia. Unos segundos después, despertó.

Fulgurantes ojos violetas con verde miraron en derredor buscando el diario y tropezando casualmente con el cuerpo tendido del peliblanco, la conciencia dentro de Harry bufó en exasperación mientras se inclinaba a esculcar las ropas del cadáver. Una sonrisa surco su rostro al vislumbrar una cadena plateada entre las ropas, la arranco de un tirón antes de lanzar un conjuro y transmutar el cadáver a una cajita musical. Con paso firme camino hacia el diario. Una sonrisa sardónica cruzo su rostro mientras cogía el vial por segunda vez y lo alcanzaba a sus labios. Dos gotas más fueron vertidas a través de su garganta.

El cambio fue abrumador, el color violeta consumió al verde en una llamarada de poder mientras el negro cedía el paso a un blanco deslumbrante. La sonrisa se ensancho mostrando una filosa, hilera de colmillos; donde antes se encontraba Harry, ahora se podía observar a una versión más joven del peliblanco.

Con un movimiento de muñeca transmuto las viejas y usadas ropas de Dudley a una pesada capa negra, guardo los anteojos entre la ropa y se aproximo hasta el diario con una sonrisa despreciativa pintada en los pálidos labios, con una leve patada abrió el diario por la mitad y salto sobre él en un torbellino de luz blanca.

Tom Riddle no sabría que lo golpeó.


End file.
